There exists a need for a hand tool for pushing, pulling, gripping and/or manipulating objects. In particular, workers in a commercial or industrial setting often need a hand tool when working, for example, on an offshore oil rig, handling electrical power equipment, or when conducting manufacturing and maintenance operations. The uses for such a hand tool include pushing against surfaces, edges or corners of boxes and containers, moving pipes and tubular articles, and grabbing slings and taglines.
In these applications, workers are exposed to static electrical discharges or current when workers make contact with equipment or electrical current, which can result in severe injury or even death. Thus, there is a need for a hand tool that provides various modes of use, and an enhanced level of safety against such accidents and resulting injuries. Further, such a hand tool provides enhanced mechanical leverage for the workers.